Love-reaper
by Sugerbliss
Summary: There's a saying that you really do reap what you sow; a revengeful soul haunts for his revenge taking a certain red head down with him. Grimmjow takes on a Journey to find his lost love when he and his friends uncovers the mistakes of the past that could lead to their fortune or death. MxM pairs hear, don't like it don't read it.
1. New acquaintances

**WARNINGS: some scenes are not suitable for people with weak digestion systems; it is a Yaoi so there will be BoyXBoy so if you don't like it, don't read it. This is horror for a reason, some scenery will be graphical and unsuitable; if you can't watch Paranormal or the exorcist then don't read this, this is far worse; viewers discretion is advised.**

**Genres: Horror, Paranormal, Drama, Adventure, Angst, Supernatural, suspense, Romance and crime.**

* * *

Irritated chocolate brown eyes stared off into the wide open view of the school bus window. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the kids were laughing and Keigo was going on and on about how much fun they would be having. The bus was filled with freshman's whom were all attending Karakura High school and almost all of them seemed to have been enjoying themselves; all except the strangely haired carrot top on the side. With his brows knitted together, the red head felt a vein twitch at his temples; why the hell did he have to attend the schools field trip anyway? He surely didn't want to go and yet here he was sulking about it.

"Ichi-go!" cried out Keigo as he charged to embrace the hot head, however inches before he even got close; the boys foot was up and in the brunets face.

"What are you doing?" the red head asked not seeming amused what so ever as the teen slowly fell onto the empty seat right next to him.

"Ah ha, I'm sorry it's just that you looked so bummed out that I thought that giving you a hug would have turned that frown upside down into a smile!" Keigo reasoned causing the red head to sigh lean against the window.

"What ever..." he mumbled as the brunet took this as an opportunity to speak out his mind as he soon began to talk on and on about how many beautiful girls were in Tokyo and as well about the different types of food. Sadly the red head paid no interest towards his story, no matter what kind of gestures and poses the brunet did in order to catch his interest.

"Kurosaki-kun... Kurosaki-kun...?" questioned a soft and yet bubbly voice from behind the hot head, the red head quickly looked back to see Orihime peeking over at him.

"...hm..." he merely replied causing Tatsuki to also pop her head up in anger towards his lousy response.

"Orihime calls for you and all you can do is say _huh, _whats wrong with you? you need to be more respectful and say: how can I help you Orihime or at least a what would do!" she yelled at him causing the red head to sigh to himself.

"Sorry..." he muttered towards the short tempered girl as her friend began to wave her hands up and down muttering that it was all alright and yet neither Ichigo nor Tatsuki heard her.

"How can I help you Inoue..." he said towards her causing her to stop shyly.

"Well... I uh was just wondering... if you weren't doing anything that is, well... that maybe you would want to sit with us during lunch...?" she said nervously as her face suddenly flushed causing Keigo to slightly choked as Ichigo looked at her for a brief moment in silence.

"Ichigo would love to go and so would the rest of us!" Keigo said half inviting himself and the other two whom were across from them. Mizuiro and Sado sat quietly across from the two boys and yet neither of the two were listening towards Keigo constant talking. Tatsuki frowned seeming a tad bit angry at Keigo's self-invitation, however as Orihime seemed quite (Somewhat) fine about the whole situation she said nothing to the brunet

"Is that alright?" she asked Orihime just in case. The red headed girl just smiled at her and then nodded as she looked towards her crush for an answer. Ichigo didn't show any interest in the invitation, however after getting bored of watching Keigo do a comical dance he did look towards her and nodded causing the girl to blush brightly and duck as the class presidents Secretary walked down the middle of the moving bus. Uryu Ishida was also a freshman with one of highest grades and was called as secretary by a Senor and so he was greatly respected among the teachers.

The teen paid no attention to the group as he walked by, however he was pretty quick in snatching a straw from one of the students in the back preventing them from shooting any more spitballs. Ichigo watched him and then sighed as he leaned back onto the window, he felt very well drained from all of this and yet they were still missing an hour or so to get towards their destination. According towards Mrs. Misato Ochi, their class had won a field trip to see all of the cultural museums and a week stay at a beautiful hotel filled with all kinds of stuff. Ichigo had no intentions of going, however seeing as though it was somehow his essay that won; he had to go or else no one could go. It was kinda fishy seeing as though Ichigo thought that Uryu's essay was far better than his in every way possible, however he didn't want to be the reason why his whole class couldn't go on a weeks field trip. closing his eyes, he slowly began to drift off into a deep sleep.

_The sounds of screaming filled as a young little boy covered in blood shook his dear mother, begging her crying for her, asking her to please stay with him. The red haired child trembled in the cold rain as he cried and sobbed and shook the lifeless corps. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair to loose the one person whom meant the world to him; it just wasn't fair. a man holding an umbrella slowly approached the boy and stood over him like a looming shadow. Thin long fingers slowly caressed the child's hair and caused the child to turn around gasping in shock towards the cold touch. Tearful chocolate brown eyes met piercing menacing eyes, brown hair flowed gently in the wind and yet the man's chilling expression inflicted fear into the child "Ichigo" he whispered. _

Gasping in shock, the red head jolted from his nightmare; Keigo looked at him confusedly and then smiled. "Ichigo, we're here!" he said happily as the red head wiped some of his sweat of his face too look around.

Tokyo Metropolis was huge, people flooded the streets and the freshman were all going crazy as they exited the bus with all their belongings and entered the hotel; boys and girls were all separated into two groups, and because of the grace of God; Ichigo got a room with his friends Sado, Mizuiro and Keigo. The four boys were pretty quick to get into their rooms and set up their belongings; Ichigo was still not too thrilled about the whole situation, but he was still so glad that he wasn't put in a room with Reiichi Oshima or Sorimachi. placing down a picture of his family on the side of his bed, there was a knock on his door.

"Now who could that be?" asked Mizuiro as Keigo rushed to the door hoping that it was a beautiful room server. Opening the door, the brunet twitched in shock as his wish came true; sadly it was a guy instead of a girl. A young man with silky silver hair stood at the door with an unusual fox like face with a snakelike grin. Ichigo stared at the man for a brief moment in silence taking in the man's strange appearance.

"Good evening, gentleman my name is Silver and I will attending anything and everything you need so feel free to call me anytime." he said politely as Keigo pouted seeing as though it wasn't a girl.

"Wow cool..." Mizuiro said looking up and down the strange man curiously.

"Please by all means do call me, it is my job to serve you all with our best service... especially you, Kurosaki Ichigo..." he said with a kind bow before leaving.

Ichigo almost instantly shivered as the man stated his name; he never met the guy before and yet it bothered him that he knew his name. "Creep..." Ichigo muttered when a pillow suddenly flapped at his face. Sitting there motionlessly, the pillow suddenly fell into his lap and he slowly looked at Keigo whom quickly pointed at Mizuiro. looking back at the raven haired boy, the teen smiled back at the red head.

"If we're going to be here for a week, we might as well enjoy ourselves..." he reasoned taking another one of the hotels soft cushions and tossing it at the red head. The red head slightly smiled and caught it throwing it back with a stronger force than the raven haired teen. The sounds of laughter filled the hallways and Uryu whom was monitoring the halls, rolled his eyes.

"Children..." he muttered walking arrogantly past their room. The boys all competed as they began to brutally hit each other until finally Sado came out of the bathroom and exchanged some strange looks. The three boy's suddenly dropped their pillows and Sado sighed.

"...You must all be bored out of your minds..." he commented as he walked to his bed and sat down.

"Something like that..." Ichigo said feeling a tad embarrassed about the scene, but not really since it was a bit fun while it lasted.

Lately everything has been so creepy, life after his mothers death was just plain dull and... weird. Ichigo had a gift or as he say's it a curse to see the dead. People who say, dead men don't talk; well for Ichigo it was a lie. Seeing spirits bothered him especially when he was with others because at times he just couldn't tell the difference between a ghost and a living person. Sometimes he would spend time with these people only to figure out that they weren't alive, but the scarier ones were the ones whom didn't know that they were dead. So far his friends didn't mind about his strange personality; they did know he could see or talk to spirits, but they did know something was up and yet they all loved their friend too much to let it bother them.

Glancing at the picture of his mother, Ichigo recalled what had happened to her; On June 17th, when Ichigo was nine years old, he and his mother were walking home alongside one of Karakura towns rivers; which was swollen from heavy rain. Ichigo saw a girl near the river and thought that she was about to jump into it. Unable to tell the difference between ghosts and living people, Ichigo ran towards her to stop her. Masaki Ichigo's mother tried to stop him, but he did not listen. After failing to grab hold of the girl, Ichigo lost consciousness for a time. When he awoke, Masaki was lying on top of him, covered in blood. Staring at the picture, Ichigo could recall only one man at the scene of the crime; he was tall and thin with wavy hair and particular glasses. Setting the photo down, the red head glanced out the windows of the tall hotel and his blood suddenly rushed as his heart skipped a beat when all of a sudden he saw standing there the exact man from his nightmares.

The teen quickly fell back to his bed gasping in shock and alarming the other three as they all grouped up around him. "What happened, what happened?" cried Keigo as he jumped onto the red heads bed grabbing him from behind. Sado quickly checked Ichigo and then looked out the window as Mizuiro was at the red heads other side. Panting slightly in shock, the red head also looked out the window to see if the man was still there. he wasn't.

"I-it's nothing... really..." he said getting up and running out of the room.

"Ichigo!" the raven haired teen called out before rushing after him. They were all on the thirteenth floor of the hotel and they weren't really aloud to leave the floor unless they had permission; despite this Ichigo wasn't bound to let the guy go. Bumping past Uryu by accident, the teen practically stumbled over as the red head ran down the stairs Keigo and Mizuiro following quickly after him as Sado helped Uryu up.

"What is the meaning of this?" Uryu asked angrily as he fixed his glasses. "I'm not sure..." Sado said giving a quick bow before following after the trio. Uryu gasped at the sudden break of rules and quickly jolted after them yelling at them to stop.

At the bottom of the hotel, Ichigo quickly swung past the silver haired fox; chills quickly replaced the teens eagerness and yet he still didn't stop even as the silver man's turquoise eyes watched him leave out the door. Running outside Ichigo saw so many people, but not the man with the glasses. panting the teen looked around and stopped at the sight of a dark alleyway. A black Ferrari stood there running, but the windows were too dark too see what or whom was in it; it gave him a strange deja vu like feeling.

Staring at the car looking slightly dumbfounded, he didn't notice that a gang had been watching him for quite some time; the leader of the gang taking a liking to the teens orange hair suddenly walked over and did a good job making his presence noticeable. Giving the hot head a tight grip to the but, Ichigo almost instantly squeaked before slamming his fist into the man's face.

"The hell is wrong with you!" Ichigo yelled back as the gang members all went towards their leader.

"Ganju!" one of them called out as blood fell onto the floor from a nasty bloody nose. The red head was pissed off as he rubbed his but cheek, it felt more like a pinch than a grip and to make matters worse it was some guy he had never even met before.

"Get him!" Ganju said causing his boys to all gang up on Ichigo. "Damn it!" Ichigo said as the man with tear drop eyebrows and an Afro came at him from one side while the blonde man with the turf hairdo came from the other side. Slamming his elbow at Mr. Afro, he then did an air kick at the blonde when the leader finally snagged him from behind.

"Gotcha!" he said almost amused with himself as Ichigo struggled to get free.

A foot suddenly slammed into the leaders face causing him to fall onto the ground and release his grip onto the red head; Ichigo fell and then sat up rubbing his side when all of a sudden he saw two pairs of black shoes in front of him. Climbing upwards towards the man's face, the man was tanned skin and very well built with the most vibrant sky blue hair and matching eyes. Gasping out at the exotic sight, Ichigo felt his chest tighten as his eyes widened. It was almost like he was in a fairy tale, he felt very light headed and very nervous which was quite unusual for him to have ever felt around a guy before. The man with the blue hair, quickly looked at the group and each and everyone of them took off as if they were running for their lives.

"You bunch of pussy's!" he yelled before looking down at Ichigo and grabbing him by the shirt to lift him face to face with his. "What's wrong with you kid, when your being attacked you fight back!" he scolded. Ichigo's face suddenly flushed as he brought him just inches away from his face, the smell of ice cold mint taking his breathe away and even causing him not to hear a word he said. The man suddenly paused from yelling and took in the young teens strange appearance; his eyes were quite furious but then it suddenly went wide in shock as if he's seen a ghost or something. opening his mouth to say something; soft hands quickly took hold of the blunetes arm.

"I'm so sorry sir, whatever he did; I'm sure he didn't mean it!" Said Keigo almost panicking as he had the whole situation wrong; he thought that Kurosaki had angered this man and that the man was about to pulverize him. The blunet looked back at the brunet and noticed that their was a few more guys behind him, Sado was standing tall and was ready to flung in if the man were to throw a punch, Uryu clicked his glasses into place making his expression seem a bit threatening despite his size while Mizuiro was more stunned about the man's hair color not really believing that Ichigo couldn't handle himself.

"If I were you, I'd put him down." Uryu said causing the blunet to slightly twitch and yet without even looking back at the red head, he suddenly dropped him as if something about Ichigo made him uneasy.

Ichigo landed with a thump as the blunet walked past the group, he felt too dumbfounded too speak and or do anything about the man; thinking about it he couldn't even thank him or at least get his name. "Ah uh- wait!" he stuttered when his friends came to him stopping him from catching the guys attention.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" Uryuu said angrily. "You imagine how much trouble you could have caused?" he continued when out of nowhere bony fingers gently caressed the angry teens shoulders. Uryu slightly jumped and looked back to see Silver smiling like a snake.

"So sorry, I didn't mean to scare you; I just thought that it would be best to take this conversation inside where it is safe." he said gently causing Uryu to give him an unsatisfied look and then a nod in agreement. Ichigo did not like this guy and yet somehow it's like he gave him a deja vu like feeling; the man gently put his arm around Ichigo and Uryu and turned to walk back inside the hotel.

Fighting the urge to pull off, Ichigo instead just looked back to find the blunet; he wasn't there, not a trace of him within the crowed of people. The group continued to walk past the alleyway and Ichigo noticed that the black Ferrari wasn't there anymore. "As a punishment for doing what you all did, you will stay in your room tonight and in exchange I won't tell anyone about what had happened." the silver man said causing the Keigo and Mizuiro to smile in amusement as Uryu frowned.

"Isn't that a bit irresponsible of you?" he asked innocently and causing the fox face to slightly chuckle.

"Well not unless you want to be in a lot of trouble during your vacation." he simply responded as he simply opened the door to the hotel and led them all in.

Smiling gently as the last teen entered, the silver haired man slightly looked back with a quick frown as a man with smooth brown hair and glasses walked past him...


	2. blue snow

_**Ichigo Pov**_

Lying in my bed, I'm feeling quite gloomy; I swear I saw the same guy from my past and yet... he didn't age a bit. He's probably a ghost, there was no way after six years somebody could still look the same... or could they? It's very cold today, my fingertips are already blue; I hate it when it does that, people always get so concerned when it doesn't even really matter. Closing my eyes a sudden image came to my mind, vibrant spiky blue hair, appealing feline like sky blue eyes, muscular... jolting open my eyes, I can't really believe what I was thinking.

No matter what I do I can't seem to get the guy out of my head. Turning in my bed, I quickly buried my face in my pillow as I laid slightly curled. Besides Uryu, no one else is mad; however it was all my fault we could have all been in some serious trouble. At the moment, I'm faking sick which is why I am finally alone in the hotel room; my father called just a few minutes ago and asked if I wanted him to pick me up, but i turned him down. I'm not sick at all, even if I did have some asthmatic problems...

"Knock, knock..." came that same annoying voice from before. "Well now, you seem to be a bit cold... I know, I will bring you some blankets right after you eat your breakfast." he continued as I ignored him. I didn't want to talk to him, I didn't like him at all; it was almost as if he knew me and he was my stalker of some sort.

Keeping my eyes shut tight I didn't look at him as I continued to play sleep; not that I was afraid, I just didn't know how to explain to my teachers that he in general was bothersome. Already I had fights in school because of my abnormal hair color, I didn't need to be in any trouble with the teachers. I can hear him shuffle things besides me; it was very tempting to look, but I didn't. "It's going to be even colder tomorrow, so I suggest you drink your orange juice and take you meds... I heard that your class will be out most of the time and you know the cold isn't very good for asthma-..." he suddenly said when I quickly cut him.

"How the hell do you know I have asthma?" I asked him sounding much more spiteful than I had intended to sound.

The hell, I didn't know this guy and being alone with him made me shiver and yet the man simply smiled wider and then turned to leave my room. "Don't be so uptight little one, your teachers were kind enough to tell me so that I could keep an eye out on you..." he said as he slowly opened the door. "However...If I were you I'd just go home or stay indoors..." he said before closing the door behind him.

I grunted out loud, he's not the boss of me nor is he one of my teachers. Turning in bed, I gazed out the window to watch the people below me. There were tall one's, short one's, skinny one's, fat one; angry one's happy one's and yet they were all dull to me. I didn't know what I was looking for, but it was becoming bothersome. Closing my eyes, I wanted to drift off into sleep and yet the image of the blunet kept on coming back from the depths of my mind.

He was just so different with his tall muscular frame, just thinking about it made me shiver and hug my pillow even tighter for some sort of support. How pathetic of me... I feel like some kind of sick desperate puppy. How dare I feel some sort of affection for a man; I mean I'm supposed to like girls, but yet even though these girls don't really catch my interest I'm still supposed to.

My dad would kill me if he'd find out, I'm not even sure what to tell my friends; he'll I bet the blunet probably hate my guts too if he'd find out. Closing my eyes tightly, a gentle breeze caught my attention; it was very cold and very dark causing my eyes to snap open. The chill was coming from a crack in the window. I don't recall opening the window and so I guess that means I have to close it unless I rather freeze.

Sitting up to clothes the window, my large T shirt slightly fell over one of my shoulders. It was my dads and yet he thought that I should keep it for good luck, sadly I wasn't expecting it to have been so cold or else I would have brought something else instead of short shorts. The window was a bit jammed and yet I still managed to bring it down when suddenly I caught sight of him again.

Dazzling hyper blue hair, exotic blue eyes, opened up tight Jacket and punk style clothes which matched him so perfectly that not even models could compare to walked by my view. I may have been on the thirteenth floor, but there was no way what so ever that anyone could have missed him especially since he was walking with Mount Everest.

The man besides him was so tall and skinny that it reminded me of the Eiffel Tower... okay so I guess I'm a bit jealous that the guy was hanging out with the guy I wanted to talk to, but hey at least he can't read minds...

The two walked across the street and walked past the alley way where the Ferrari was and directly towards this strange looking club; it was a bit awkward seeing as though it was too early to party, but hey it is his life. I silently watched feeling like a stalker as the two entered the club and then I found myself waiting. I waited and waited for him to come out, but he didn't.

Panicking I looked to the clock, my class wasn't going to come back for another two hours and so all I had to do was get dressed, get past Mr. fox-face and get on over there which sounded much more simply than what it really was. Tossing my shirt off, I quickly put on a long sleeved white shirt with some sort of cross on it on a black vest like hoody, ripped skinny jeans, a black and white belt some chains plus a hat and I was good to go; only problem was slipping past Silver.

Peering my head out of the door, I made sure the close was clear before taking the stairs down; the elevator was way too obvious and since not too many people would take the stairs it was much more convenient for me. I dashed down the stairs and peaked out to see Silver at the front desk.

"Shit..." I muttered unintentionally. Watching the people walk by, I quickly squatted and practically crawled below the desk and past the front desk towards the doors. Picking up my pace, I quickly went out the doors and past the five foot door kid with the really lazy eyes.

I really hope that the kid didn't recognize me, especially since it will be much more difficult explaining my teachers why I went into a club in the plain day after faking to be sick. I was about 5'9'' and despite my age I'm sure I could pass for 21 if I kept my cool.

Walking in the club, the guys didn't even bother in asking me for any of my information; it was a bit awkward, but I really didn't mind. Looking around I saw the DJ a bar and a dance floor, but no blunet. I really hope that he didn't leave and everything I did was for nothing... Walking and feeling a bit lost I suddenly found myself sitting at the bar when an elder man with short black hair, a mustache and a belt around his right eye came and gave me a glass of water.

I watched it and then looked at the man feeling a strong urge to ask him about the blunet when all of a sudden I heard a racket in the back. Turning to the side was a tall man with shoulder length slit back black hair and brown eyes, he was talking out loud however he wasn't screaming he seemed to have been trying to bribe someone.

"Oh come on, I'll buy some Ramen; it will be fun!" he said plainly as suddenly out of the blue's came the blunet with a very irritated like expression displayed on his face.

"Fuck you!" was the only thing he said before sitting down right next to me; I'm sure he didn't notice me and so I panicked and placed the menu up and in between us so that he wouldn't see my face. His tall friend soon joined him and seemed to have laughing at the situation. "Shut your ass Nnoitra, that half ass fag will soon get what he deserves." he said angrily as the man in the back called out something like 'I heard that' but the blunet ignored him.

Keeping my menu up, the bar tender served the other two and eye'd me like I was crazy or something. "What the hell are you doing?" said the voice from right next to me.

"Please don't be talking to me, please don't be talking to me!" I begged mentally as I slowly peaked to see his radiant eyes stair at me as if I was pissing him off. my heart began to race and for a moment there, I really wanted to sprint off and out of this place and yet I was about ready to when I felt my menu get grabbed and tossed.

The man grabbed my shoulders to scream at my face, but then he paused just like the last time he saw me. "Hey Grimmjow, don't scare off my clients!" yelled the guy from behind as the man just stared at me. His tall friend was also staring at me, his jaw was hanging open making me feel as if I had something on my face.

"W-what?" I asked feeling a bit awkward about the whole situation when suddenly the man released me.

"Tsk... forget it..." was all he said before taking a gulp at his liquor as his friend turned to look at the guy behind him as if something was wrong. I turned my face to look at my cup, it was probably about time to get out before anything else happens. Getting ready to leave, the blunet spoke up causing me to feel light headed. "What's your name kid..." he said before looking at me with a stern expression on his face.

I couldn't face him, I felt too bubbly inside and I knew I would sound like a retard if I did. Taking my glass of water I drank it down keeping my cool, before speaking calmly. "Ichigo... Kurosaki Ichigo." I said causing him to sigh. After giving him my name he somehow seemed a bit relieved, however his tall friend still didn't seem satisfied.

The blunet suddenly grinned as I finally had the guts to look at him, his grin made me feel funny inside as his sexy canine's showed behind gritted teeth. he suddenly laughed and laughed causing his tall friend to give him an awkward look before ha calmed down. "Strawberry? now that's a good one!" he said causing me to turned in annoyance.

He defined the word cute, but there was no way I was going to play it easy.

"Oh really, well smart ass what's your name..." I said as if I didn't really care.

"Tsk, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and this is Nnoitra Gilga and that asshole is Kugo Ginjo." he said pointing back at them like nothing.

'Grimmjow' what a beautiful name; so I thought feeling quite giddy while the tall man known as Nnoitra did not seem to happy to see me, if anything he seemed uneasy as he kept glancing back at the man named Kugo for support. Kugo just stared at me for a brief moment and then smiled before motioning a hand gesture to Nnoitra as to calm down or something; I ignored him and instead looked back at Grimmjow whom was drinking his liquor again.

"The hell is a kid doing in a place like this?" he asked me sounding quite smart about it and causing me to slightly grin myself. "I could be asking you the same question, you don't look that much older than me." I said causing the man in charge, Kugo to laugh out loud.

Grimmjow looked back at him and then at me seeming a bit more amused by my reactions. "Tsk, you must be either a Senor or just getting into college than huh?" he said before tapping the table for a refill.

"Maybe..." I responded not wanting to tell him that I was a freshman.

"Hey, hey talks like that could get me in trouble!" said Kugo talking more so to Grimmjow instead of me. The blunet just smirked at him and then turned back at the bartender as he reached in his pocket for some change when most of his junk fell out of his pocket.

Bending down, I began to help him pick them up; it was so many strange stuff that the best I could make out it were his keys. Taking hold of it, I felt his warm hand touch mine by accident. My face flushed and I looked up to see him only inches away from my face, his bright blue eyes stared at me as if they could see right through me.

His minty breathe was so close that I could almost taste it, my heart began to race as I just stood there staring right into him and just before he could get any closer... I panicked.

"I'm sorry..." I said blankly as I quickly gave him his stuff. He watched me for a brief moment and then instantly took the stuff from my hand. "I-have to go..." I said rather quickly causing Grimmjow to stand as I stood up.

"What's wrong, you got fever or somethin?" he asked me causing me to look at him a bit uncertain as to what to say. "Your hands are freezing cold and your face is flushed." he pointed out making me want to punch him out of shyness.

"I um have asthma... I should be getting home now..." I said coming up with my best cover up when suddenly I felt something warm wrap around my neck... it was his black and white scarf.

Blushing brightly I felt a bit reluctant to take the scarf, but his grin took the words right out of my mouth. "Here keep it, it's way too cold for you to be dressed like that." he said looking quite sexy and making me feel so strange inside.

"B-but I-I..." I said practically stuttering from the sudden act when his friend cut me off.

"Or you could return tonight..." Kugo said causing the blunet to slightly turn to look at him.

"Who say's I'll be back tonight..." I responded knowing very well that I was going to come back yes or yes, but I still wasn't going to play it at all easy even though I really did want to.

Grimmjow's bright blue eyes slowly fell on me causing a slight chill to run up my body. "You'll be back..." he said as I turned and fixed my nice hat to leave.

"... whatever you say..." I commented as I turned wanting to stay a bit longer and yet at the same time enjoying myself.

Hugging the scarf, I felt as light as a feather as I practically waltz out of the club; I couldn't believe what had just happened, it was kinda awkward the people around him but Grimmjow was just so-sweet... Cyan eyes teal outlines, oh they made me want to shiver; there is no way in heavens mind that I was ever giving back this scarf. Smelling the sweet aroma from the scarf, I felt like going right back to him.

Giggling joyfully to myself, someone knocked me down and out of the depths of my mind.

Almost falling over, I turned angrily to see a strange snow white figure past by me; it had flowing white long hair, but spiky top it was taller than me and drooping wet. My heart quickly began to race as I saw the strange markings and bruises on it's sickening body and to make matters worse, the snow white figure was naked. The figure walked in a strange manner and nobody stopped to look at it, not even as it staggered and fell to crawl into the alleyway.

"...Wait!..." I call out as I chased after him.

Following after him, my heart began to pound loudly in my chest as my breaths quickened; I know I shouldn't run in the cold, but who ever that was looked hurt and abused. I couldn't just ignore it like everyone else, for all I know the figure could have been just recently beaten, jumped or even been in an accident of some sort.

Turning the corner into the alley way, I could feel my blood rush as light rain began to fall; how I hate the rain.

walking over, I can hear strange watery like panting sounds; it sounded like echoes and yet it came from one of the darker corners. "Hello...?" I asked feeling slightly scared at the strange dark and cold presence I was picking up. Panting a bit myself, clouds of smoke began to form from my warm breaths; I don't know why I'm scared, but I was.

Getting closer and closer to the sound, I could see the figure curled up against the wall; I still couldn't see him very well, but now I could at least see that he was a guy from his damaged and exposed chest.

"Sir... are you alright...?" I asked nervously. I don't know why I was hesitating to run over, I don't know why I didn't just call for help but I did know the closer and closer I got to him the colder I felt until suddenly I was just and arms reach apart. "...Sir..." I said again and then paused as he stopped panting and sobbing himself.

My heart stopped as he stopped, I don't know how long I knelt there at his level but it felt like an eternity. I felt frozen, petrified as I stared at the figure slowly turn to look at me; My jaw dropped as I released the breath I was unintentionally holding. Glowing yellow eyes glowed in the mist of black scelera's; I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound left my lips.

He tilted his head in a rather unnatural manner before dropping his jaw letting out a dark cloud of black smoke as he spoke._ "...Get...AWAY!"_ he screeched causing me to fall back onto something, strong arms caught me and I screamed as I turned to see the silver haired fox looking at me.

He seemed rather concerned as he looked at me, I myself was trembling and for once I was glad to see the guy.

"Kurosaki san...?" he said holding onto me pretty well, as I quickly glanced back at the white figure to find that no one was there.

"T-there wa-was someone here a-and and-..." I began to try to explain, but my words just didn't make sense nor did it come out right as my own voice began to crack with every breath. The man knitted his eyes brows, I wasn't sure if he understood or not however he seemed pretty nervous as he peered back and forth as if trying to see if the close was clear.

"Everything will be fine..." he suddenly said as he lifted me into his bony yet warm arms and began to take me back to the hotel. Looking back over his shoulder, I quickly gasped holding on tighter onto the fox faced man; there staring back at me from the alley way was the white figure with a revengeful expression displayed on his face.

* * *

**Authors note: __****OKay I know I didn't explain myself on the previous chapter, but either way I don't really care to; I'm hoping to use almost every character in bleach and as well as trying to keep their personality in check. Next Chapter we'll get to see much more action and as well as when the fun begins, XD**


	3. Obedience and promises

Lying on my bed I hug the blankets around me sulking; it's been a longtime since I felt this defenseless, the guys are all talking as Sado keeps eyeing me making sure I was alright. I ignore him, I was fine; I'm still a bit shocked that Silver didn't snitch on me, but I'm a bit upset that he made me call my dad to pick me up.

Somehow ever since I got here, it was like that man wanted me to get out of here. It had only been two days, however everything I do it's stay inside, don't go outside, behave, call your father, you don't have to be here if you don't want to, it's just so awkward like the guy was hiding something from me in particular.

Closing my eyes, I remembered how just a couple of hours ago how the snow white figure scared me to death.

His hellish eyes still haunt me, they were a glowing gold looming in the shadows of a black scelera in contrast to his white hair and matching skin. I was in so much shock that even when I was brought back into the hotel, I was still shaking; the bastard was quick in giving me the phone to call my dad and now that it's done I really want to take it back.

_Ring...ring...Ring Hello, Kurosaki residents at your service!_

_...Hey dad..._

_Ichigo? Ha, you must really miss me since your calling so much! What's up?_

_..._

_...Ichigo..._

_...Dad...? Can you pick me up...?_

_*Sigh*... of course... want to tell your old man what happened?_

_..._

_Ichigo-..._

_... I just want to go home..._

_Alright, alright... I'll be there tomorrow._

_Why not tonight?_

_I don't know, I got a lot of injured people at the moment._

_... I- I see..._

_Tell you what, I'll pick you up in the morning and then we can go get some nice breakfast somewhere alright?_

_... yeah..._

_Good, good. Now you be good for your teachers ok._

_... of course..._

_I love you._

_I love you too..._

It was a simple conversation and yet, I just didn't know what to tell my dad; I'm probably going to tell him that the medicine made me hallucinate the whole event.

"So Ichigo, sorry about going home and all; your still going to the party tonight though right?" asked Keigo calling my attention.

"Hm?" I asked him; I wasn't aware about this party, but then again I wasn't with the group neither.

"Tonight the students are forming a party by our own behalf's, the teachers don't know about it so we are all going to be sneaking off on our own." Mizuiro said in amusement before pointing at Sado.

"Chad said he wouldn't go unless you go..." he said cheerfully causing me to smile a bit.

It reminded me of when I snuck out to the club... THE CLUB! Oh my gosh, I had almost forgot of Grimmjow; now I really was going to call my dad and tell him that I was fine, I can't leave knowing I may never see him again!

"Uh where's this party?" I asked nervously. Keigo cheerfully stood up and pointed out the window.

"Right there and the best part is that across from it is a club, which means more girls!" he screamed out. This was just too perfect, I could sneak out with the boy's and then while everyone was in the party I could sneak out to see Grimmjow and then come back like nothing had ever happened.

"Sounds perfect!" I said a bit out of character and causing Sado to look at me confusedly.

"Oh cool really?" Mizuiro asked me as Keigo jumped up doing a victory dance. I just smiled and then paused as the door opened; Hell we gotta lock that damn door.

"Excuse me gentlemen, It is time for lunch." the silver haired man said causing my friends to walk past him anxiously. I come out last and I could feel his bony hands take hold of me.

"I heard that children have a thing for disobedience Kurosaki-san..." he said causing me to look at him. "I don't suggest you leaving tonight... We wouldn't want something bad to happen" he said coldly before smiling and releasing my hand.

I just watch him and walk past him quickly; he is such a freak! Catching up to my friends, I somehow felt a dreadful feeling down my spine.

_**Grimmjow Pov**_

Pictures hung all over my wall in my office, the photo's were of me and my lover. Damn how I miss you, the way you walked, the way we fought, the way you would never apologize and how it was never needed. How you won every argument, how you were better than me at almost everything I do.

You always had the better grades, you were always quick to fight and you never got caught or was ever in trouble because somehow you were always right even if you weren't. Sitting in my office, I just stare at you and wonder how different my life would be if you were here with me.

It's been three years now since you've been gone. I'm now twenty years old and am known to being the youngest detective in Japan taking after my father who was just murdered recently by the same guy who took you away from me. I'll find him and I'll find you too...

"Young Jaegerjaquez, how are you doing?" asked my boss as he entered my office.

Starrk is in charge of the whole police department and as well was my fathers best friend. He was the reason I was never in trouble nor ever locked up when random bastards came at me to pick a fight, ever since my father died we have been getting much closer and we've been working together to catch this loon.

"Fine, I guess..." I muttered as his assistant Szayel followed close after him and sat on top of my desk.

"I heard that you found yourself a catch." he said Causing me to glare at him in annoyance.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked him angrily as Starrk looked at me confusedly.

"Nnoitra told me that their was this young man at the club you two were investigating and that you gave him your scarf." He explained as he gracefully flipped his pink hair behind his ear making me want to punch him if it wasn't for Starrk.

"How interesting... It's been such a long time since you showed interest in someone." Starrk said causing me to slightly look away from him and back at my picture of you.

The carrot top was very cute, too cute to be sane and yet the more I think of him the less I think of you; how dare I not think of you, how dare I even imagine letting you go.

"Not really..." I mutter causing Starrk to slightly sigh as the pink haired secretary chuckled to himself.

"Well then that means your not going tonight?" he asked and I didn't answer him. Kugo was quick in setting me up, but I'm just not willing to let you go.

"Well maybe I should go in your place." he continued causing me to glare at him angrily.

"Now, now; you as my Secretary are far too busy." starrk said causing the Szayel to slightly chuckle as he got of my desk. Leaving my office, Starrk turned once more to me and spoke softly. "If you really want to go, I can give you the day off. You know that we will all be fine." he said as I shook my head unwillingly.

The brunet left and I slowly slump into my chair, I wanted to go; I wanted to forget about the pains of loosing you, but I can't. Not until I find you. Looking at the pictures of my wall, You are different in every one of them; Your father didn't like it when I took pictures of you, but I sure did...

I should have listened to him and maybe you would still be here, maybe I wouldn't miss you so damn much, maybe I wouldn't be here thinking of the painful memories of losing you. Feeling the chill through my body, I reached for my scarf just to be reminded that I had gave it to that little cherry head.

What was he seventeen, eighteen? Chocolate brown eyes, sunset hair, fair soft cold skin, he almost looked like an angel that had fallen from heaven.

Just staring at him made me forget my worries, how he spoke and carried himself was quite amusing; he seemed a bit difficult, but at the same time was quite smart. He reminded me of you; much more Innocent, but he reminded me of you.

Snapping back to my senses I realized that again when I thought about him, I would again forget about you; a snarling sound caught my attention and I looked back to seeing my close friend.

Pantera, was a living full grown panther with glowing cyan eyes like myself; he was given to me as a gift five years ago. You gave him to me and I simply adore him. I don't know how on earth you got him or how I am the only one able to communicate with him, but believe it or not we're very close.

My father approved him a longtime ago and he works much better than any of the canine units. Their are only a particular amount of people that he likes and it's practically the same people I like.

"Don't worry... I'm not going, we got a lot of work to do tonight anyways..." I said as I take out some old files and plop them onto my desk. Somehow someway I just had to find that black Ferrari...

_**Ichigo Pov**_

I'm so excited right now that I feel like I'm about to be sick, getting out of the shower I make sure to put on my best.

Slipping on a longsleeve tight black shit, I slip a few necklaces on and over Grimmjow's black and white squared scarf. I chose a matching white skinny's and ankle high black boots that held onto my figure just plain perfectly. The hat I chose was a bit too showy as it was black and white with a silver chain, but it was alright as it matched me just right.

Spraying on some colon and fixing up my face I walk out of the bathroom to see my friends, they all look great but I guess I over did it since they all looked at me with surprised expressions.

"Wow Ichigo you look great!" Mizuiro said as Keigo came closer to examine me.

"I know right... hm... Your not trying to impress someone are you?" Keigo asked me and then winked making me slightly smile.

"Yeah right, I just thought that it would be cool to try something new." I lied through my teeth as I went to grab my jacket.

My right wrist was bandaged nicely, somehow when I had fallen backwards I seemed to have twisted my wrist. Silver did a good job wrapping it up, if anything it looked as though it went well with my outfit.

As I grabbed my jacket, I realized that I never bought this before; turning it was a tag that read "Till we meet again" and I just flushed red. I'm not sure if how or if it even was Grimmjow, but it looked rather flashy and so I put it on anyways.

It was a dark grey with strange black designs on it while on the hood was three white striped a white outline for an eye and two stripes below it making it look like some sort of mask. I quickly put it on and lead the group down and out of the hotel; so far I didn't even see the silver haired fox, but I really couldn't care less as we entered the party.

The music was loud, everyone was dancing and I just put my back against the wall and kept glancing back and forth at the time of my cellphone; any minute now and I was about to make my escape.

The party was already wild as people I didn't even know were even here, Tatsuki and Orihime weren't though, I guess they thought it would be better to be obedient and stay in the hotel.

Ishida surprisingly was here and seemed to have been monitoring the students, he seemed worried as he took names and was pretty good and making sure no alcoholic drinks came in despite his size.

it's been about twenty minutes now and I feel too anxious to stay any longer. My group was all scattered, Keigo was trying to get some girls, Mizuiro was dancing with girls and Sado was helping Ishida out with the list making sure everyone was being taken care of.

Taking this as an opportunity to escape, I quickly slipped away without a word to anyone. Crossing the street I was too excited to make sure that no one would follow me.

The club was worse than the party, the DJ was on full blast, psycho's and hoes were all over each other and it looked a bit creepy for someone of my age. I didn't care though, I walked through the place as if I owned it and I sat down in the exact seat I was in before.

Bright lights flashed around and I sat their eagerly waiting for the blunet to arrive. The bartender suddenly gave me a shake saying it was on the house from Kugo and I took it gratefully seeing as though I didn't quite eat supper.

It was nine thirty and yet Grimmjow should have been here, playing with my shake I began to suck on my cherry nervously.

The red fruit was very sweet on my tongue and yet I only played with it to past the time, a man sat by me and I slightly looked but then I ignored him as I saw he had short brown hair instead of blue.

Playing with my fruit, I ignored the brunet that seemed to have been watching me until I finally bit into it causing some of the juice to spill onto my lips.

"Keep eating like that and I might have to take out my pervert repellent." said a voice from my opposite side.

I looked and saw Kugo with a big smile on his face.

"Hm?" I asked him not really understanding what he meant as I licked the sweet liquid off my lips.

Watching me, he gave me a sour face before continuing.

"Look kid, I already had three guys come to me and ask me how much I want for you. You need to watch how you eat, your calling too much attention." he said causing me to stare at him. I wanted to hit him so hard in the face, but then again I felt a bit shy; it's not everyday that I get complimented.

"Relax, I can take care of myself." I responded still playing it hard, I didn't really see the brunets face but I so could tell he was smirking at me.

Taking my shake, I waited and waited and waited.

Nine forty-five, ten fifteen, ten thirty where is he? ten fifty-seven, eleven twenty-two and he's still not here. I feel rather pathetic as I stared at my phone, I have eleven unread messages and yet I don't read them since I know where their from.

My heart feels heavy as I watch the clock hit midnight, I just can't believe he left me hanging. My face is warm and I just sit there like an idiot as people walk by me, several guys and girls and to dance with me and I declined them, several wanted to talk to me and I told them that I was waiting for someone.

The brunet finally left just a few minutes before the clock struck twelve and I knew that I should be going as well.

"I'm so sorry about this kid." Kugo said to me, but I ignored him.

I can't believe I fell for something like this, I bet the blue bell is somewhere out there with mount Everest laughing at this very moment. Kugo sat down besides me and rubbed his temples as he took out a tissue, I watched it and then looked at him as if it was going to bight me.

"Take it." he says and that's where I realized that I had tears running down my face. I snatch the tissue angrily, trying to cover up my depression with anger.

"I'm not crying, I just have something in my eye." I grunted wiping my tears.

Now I really want to go home, I have never felt so let down in my whole life.

"Hey, hey come on your still young; what are you seventeen, eighteen-..." he said when I quickly cut him off not caring if he kicked me out.

"Fifteen." I said plainly.

The man stared at me for a brief moment before reacted.

"Wow, I am so sorry-... Damn it kid you know I could get in hell's trouble for this, if it wasn't because this was my fault I swear I would have called your parents!" he rambled as I buried my head into my arms causing my hat to fall off, my body slightly shook and I knew I had to leave before I lose anymore of my self esteem.

The man placed his warm hand on my shoulders and I quickly stood up.

"I gotta go!" I said as I quickly ran out of the club.

I could hear him calling me, but I didn't look back; instead I ran out of the club and I was about to run home when somebody grabbed me. It frightened as I turned, but seeing a familiar face I just stared up at him.

Sado looked at me for a brief moment and I could hear Ishida from the side sounding rather pissed.

"Where on earth were you Kurosaki? We had to look all over the place just to find you!" he said as he came face to face with me.

As our eyes met, his anger soon vanished and I turned my face feeling the tears wield in my eyes. I didn't want to answer them, I didn't want to talk to them; I just wanted to go home.

"Kurosaki... are you alright?" he asked me sounding rather concerned instead of his normal soft yet strict voice.

I shake my head as I responded sounding quite horse.

"I just want to go back..." I said not even recognizing the sound of my own voice.

He sighed and I could hear him rounding up the rest of my group, once they figured out I was missing they probably tried to search for me. Pulling my hood over my head, I walked in front as they talked in the back. The light was red and the cross sign was green and so I crossed the street without a care in the world.

A cold chill ran through my body and I looked up; my tear filled eyes widened in fear as again the white figure stood before me arms right open and it's dead eyes like knives piercing fear right through my body.

My jaw drops and I can hear my name being called, but it wasn't by the figure. I quickly turned my head to look back at Uryu when suddenly something hit me.

The pain was intense as I felt my body lift and toss around like a lifeless doll; when I hit the ground, My world spun. Everything was in slow motion, I could barely hear my friends screams and cries, I could barely see who or what got out of the black car, but what I did see was a pale white face just inches away from mine.

Glowing yellow eyes stared back at me as his mouth slowly opened revealing a blue tongue, I opened my mouth to scream but no sounds came out. the figure tilted his head and then suddenly grinned a sadistic grin before coming at my face...


End file.
